


Scars

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demon Bela Talbot, Friendship, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Anael meets a demon in a bar.





	Scars

Anael sat in the bar with a shot of tequila in her hand. She knocks it back and orders another one. She sighs and thanks the bartender and puts the glass to her lips. She had tons of cash in her bag and here she was in a bar, spending the money on alcohol and drinking alone.

Michael's words repeat in her head.

_"I know about you, Jo. Because he knew about you. You're the rebel, the angel who doesn't like playing by Heaven's rules or whatever. You pretend to care about these things - pretty things. But that's all it is - pretending. These trinkets, they don't make you happy. They just pass the time. They're not what you really want."_

_"And if you're so smart, what do I really want?"_

_"Love. To belong, to have a place. a home, a family. It's _ _very very_ _ human of you. And so, so disappointing."_

Anael knocks back another glass and again sighs. The archangel was not wrong. She does like the make up, jewellery, gifts and Dior is a good fragrance but all those lovely things did not fill the hole inside her. She wanted to explore feelings that she has gained since being on earth. Love is one of them. She can feel her vessel's love towards her husband. It was a strange feeling. She gets an odd feeling in her stomach which humans say it is butterflies in the tummy. Why call it that when there is no butterflies in her tummy. The angel did learn that humans have these sayings, these phrases and sarcastic remarks. She has picked up a few during her time here.

She has watched movies. Romance is her favorite genre. She is fascinated how people fall in love. Some fall in love quickly while some its a slow process. She touches her lips wondering what it felt like to be kissed. Her and Lucifer that wasn't love they were in a business together. She gave the grace and he gave her a spot by his side when he ruled Heaven. Having that promotion in Heaven did not fill the hole. Instead it made her feel more alone than ever. She felt she did not belong in Heaven. She refused to follow the rules, she lost faith in God. Why obey someone who is not there?

On earth she had free will she can do whatever she wanted. She just couldn't form an attachment with anyone. Humans liked her because of her abilities. She did not want that. She wanted people to see her as her not a miracle sent from Heaven. She glanced around and frowned at the groups of people talking and laughing. She couldn't find love, she couldn't find a friend either.

The smell of whiskey goes up her nostrils.

"Hello." A voice slurred behind her.

Anael grimaced. One thing she hated was when drunks flirted with her. They are not doing it because they love her, they want to take advantage of her.

Anael did not want to be used by anyone just for pleasure.

"Hi." She answered bluntly hoping it would give him the message she is not interested.

He leans forward and wraps his arm around her.

"I am taking this one Justin." He says.

"I am not going anywhere." Anael says.

She carefully lifts his arm off her.

"Did you just turn me down?" He asked his eyes flaring up with anger.

Anael spins around in her seat.

"Yes." She says. She picks up her bag. "I have no interest in one night stands. If that's what you want to do go to a prostitute."

He suddenly grabs her arm and glares at her.

"I am not losing a bet." He growled. "I said I will get a woman in this bar tonight." He pulls her towards him. "That's exactly what I am gonna do."

"No."

He increases his grip on her arm.

"Stop." She begged.

She could beat his ass but doing that in front of everyone she will bring attention to herself. She was already paranoid about Michael finding her.

"Oh honey." He chuckled. "I was just getting started."

"She said no." A British voice spoke.

A woman walks up to them. She had long brown hair that sat on her shoulders, hazel eyes and pink gloss lips. She wore a black leather jacket with a dark red T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. She hummed wanting to get the man's attention.

He turns to face her.

"This is none of your business sweetheart." He growled at her.

"You do this it will affect you and your chances of reaching the golden gates." The woman says.

The man snorted.

"Not a believer."

The woman steps forward and goes right in his face.

"You do this. You are committing a great sin. Rape."

"Rape? Go away lady or I will..."

"Will what? Two sins in one night. Rape and physical assault. You going to hurt a woman in front of all these people. Hell will be having a field day when they get your hands on you. Rapists, their souls are locked in the deepest part of Hell. They get their own special treatment. It is far from pleasant."

"You're fucking crazy."

"Its true. Seen it myself. It's horrible for them but it so satisfying for me." She grips on to his jacket and smiles at him. The smile disturbed him. "I am giving you a chance to change. You leave this bar, go home, sober up and screw the bet."

"I ain't losing money."

"You would rather make a woman suffer." She becomes disgusted. "You type of men make me sick." She becomes stern. "I am going to give you one more chance. Go."

She stares at him. The look made him feel uncomfortable. Getting beaten by a woman in front of his friends, that would be embarrassing. He straightened up trying to look like the bigger person.

"No."

Her eyes go wide and wild like.

"Okay. I guess I will be seeing you in Hell."

Her eyes go black. The man jumps back in shock and falls into a nearby table.

"WHAT THE..." He sits up and looks at her. Her eyes have returned normal. "WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK?"

She looks at the bartender.

"He fell he had too much to drink." She says.

The bartender nods and goes and makes the drunk leave. The man ran out of the bar as fast as he could shouting out demon and monster. The bartender rolls his eyes thinking the man is so drunk he is seeing things.

Anael watched the scene with a stunned expression. People rarely stood up for her. A demon standing up for her Anael never saw that coming.

The demon strolls up to her with a smile.

"You okay?" She asks.

Anael frowns at her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Not a thank you." The demon sighs. "Typical angels."

"Why did you help me? You knew what I was."

"Is there a rule where we can't help angels?" Anael's frown deepens. The demon smiles and looks at the angel's neck. "Good old Dior my favorite. Those earrings I used to have a pair before I..." Her voice trails off as the memory of the hellhounds flash across her mind. She clears her throat and the smile drops from her face. "I should be going. Leaving demons with no ruler can lead to some serious problems."

"You're the Queen?"

The demon grins.

"Sam Winchester said there will be no King of Hell. He never mentioned a Queen. So I took the throne. It's not like the Royal Family in England. I didn't have a coronation or a crown. The throne is quite comfy."

"The Winchesters."

"Not scared of them. I did once cause Dean to have a breakdown. I took his car." She giggles. "His face was priceless."

"I can imagine. He loves that car." Anael says with a small smile.

"Trust me. There will be no war between Hell and the Winchesters. One they would win you should never underestimate the brothers and two I have nothing against them I admire them in a way."

"They saved this world too many times but get nothing in return."

"Instead they suffer." The demon sighed.

They both look at each other with the same thought.

Michael.

"You met Michael?" Anael asks.

They were so busy talking both the demon and the angel didn't realize they were out of the bar and are walking down the street.

"No." The demon answered. "Dean is an idiot. He does reckless things like selling his soul to save his brother and ending up getting his ass dragged to Hell and saying yes to a crazy archangel...but," She shakes her head. "He does have a good heart. That's the problem. Caring gets you into trouble. You get yourself or others hurt. That's why I stopped caring."

"It seemed like you cared back there."

"That's different. The bastard deserved that." She growled.

"Really." Anael stops and looks at her. "Or maybe because you know how it feels."

"Excuse me?"

"Am I right Abigail?"

The demon flinched at that name. Anael saw it. Abigail's soul is twisted and corrupted but Anael can see the pain that was not caused by Abbie's time in Hell. This was before. It was a scar so old yet it still burned whenever Abbie thought about it.

"I am not known by that name anymore." She says her voice quiet. The memory of her dad saying her name while pinning her down to the bed caused her to whimper. "Its Kathleen."

"That's the vessel's name." Anael's raises her eyebrow. "When you were human you were known as Bela."

"Bela Talbot died. I am now Kathleen."

"Queen Kathleen." Anael grinned. Her smile drops when she sees the haunt in the demon's eyes. The angel frowns. "I am sorry. You did not deserve to go to Hell."

"Too late for that." She scoffed. "I would rather be down here than up there. When I found out angels existed, I hated them. They knew me and others like me suffered but they did nothing. It took a demon deal to get me out of it. I thought God cared about his creations. Angels are supposed to protect humanity, the Bible is nothing but bullshit."

"That's why I didn't return to Heaven. My view about God is the same as you. I lost faith in him ages ago."

"That's coming an angel. Wow."

"Joshua said God does not meddle.I thought why bother creating humans if they are going to suffer and go through pain? Lucifer caused the evil but God has the power to stop it. God did nothing. So I became a healer. I heal the sick and injured. I do this not only for money but to also test Him. God cannot stop me. I am not committing a sin. If he stopped me from making people happy it would make him look like the bad guy. If I could heal the damage that has been done to you Ab...Kathleen I would. I am relieved in a way there is a Hell where people like your father can go and suffer."

The demon's face goes pale. She clenches her fists and blows out a sigh. Angels do know everything. Angels must have watched as her father walked into her room, purring her name, pulling down her nightgown and sticking his hard, stiff cock into her vagina. Annie was young and confused and it went from few times a week to every night. The step mother used to watch as young Abigail got raped and even though she did nothing to Abbie she was a bystander. Standing and watching letting it happen is worst.

Kathleen hated angels. She saved an angel in the bar because the drunk guy was going to force himself on her and Kathleen hated rapists. Anael seemed different. She wasn't stuck up like the other angels she has encountered in the past. She looked and acted like a human. As the Queen of Hell Abbie, Bela, Kathleen (she had a lot of names) can see what Anael's desire was. The angel wanted to be loved, have a family, feel belonged. Anael's wants are human. The demon can relate to her. When she was Bela she earned money, brought gifts, lived a luxury life but it never filled the hole inside her. It passed the time but she wasn't happy. She would have loved to get married and start a family but with the deal over head and her traumatic past Bela couldn't form an attachment with anyone. She had to shut them out and be the bitch she became before she went to Hell.

"What Lilith did was wrong. Manipulating you into making a deal. You were a child you did not know what were you getting into it." Anael frowned. "As I said before you did not deserve to go to Hell. I know it is too late but if you ever need someone to talk to." Anael squeezes the demon's hand and smiles at her. "I'm here."

Kathleen is touched. She hid it with a scoff.

"Angels offering counselling sessions now huh."

"I charge by the hour." Anael teased.

"Thanks for the offer Anael."

"Jo. Call me Jo."

"You use your vessel's name aswell."

"When I'm called by my real name it reminds me of Heaven. I left Anael in Heaven. On earth I am Jo. Just like you are Kathleen."

The demon nods with understanding.

"New name new life I get it. We should meet up to shop. I can tell we have the same taste in fashion."

Anael nods.

"I would love that."

"Now I really must go. See you around Jo."

Then she vanishes.

Anael smiles. The angel wanted to be loved, feel belonged and have a home and family of her own. She wanted to form an attachment. She hasn't found her dream man yet but she has formed one version of attachment.

She made a friend.

To Anael that was a start.

**The End**


End file.
